


戒断反应

by LavenderWang1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWang1029/pseuds/LavenderWang1029





	戒断反应

“你发情了。”德拉科皱着眉，虽然他确实是在用自己的信息素刺激哈利快点发情，可他没想到哈利的发情期来的如此迅速。不说别的，这屋子里除了他还有二十几个alpha和beta，他一点也不想让哈利如此软糯的样子被别人瞧见。

哈利现在还稍微存了点理智，他的阴茎已经翘起来了，顶着他的内裤磨蹭。他后面在流水，他想被随便什么东西插进去，填满，让他尖叫着达到高潮。哈利迷迷糊糊的想，我……发情了？不行，手没力气，拿不到抑制剂。

哈利倒在德拉科怀里，无意识的磨蹭着德拉科的胸膛，还扒着德拉科的手臂说着些什么。哈利想说抑制剂在自己包里有，让马尔福帮他拿一下，可张口就是甜腻的呻吟。赫敏看到这个场景还有什么不明白的。“你是故意的，马尔福！”赫敏掏出魔杖指着德拉科。“别这么说，我又不知道救世主的发情期在这个时候。”德拉科一脸正经的狡辩，真像是不知道是的。

“你最好是。”赫敏瞪了德拉科一眼，收起了魔杖，跑到刚拿到治疗魔药出来的斯内普教授面前，大着胆子找他要抑制剂。斯内普也明显闻到了空气里交缠的alpha和Omega的信息素。“真期待那些巨怪脑能有一次记得在发情期期间随身带着抑制剂。”他搁下治疗魔药，返回到那个装满魔药的柜子。

“放……放我下来。”哈利稍稍从情欲里找回了一点说话的力气，就要求德拉科放下他。“你想得美，”德拉科几乎快忍不住了。身前这个救世主，比自己梦里的那个要更加令他血脉偾张。好想现在就撬开他柔软的双唇，汲取他口中所含不多的氧气，再将自己的分身狠狠的捣进那个不断流水的肉穴。可是，不行，现在还不行。德拉科将哈利抱起来，径直走出教室，顺带将自己刚做出来的缩身药水给韦斯莱灌了下去。这样，就没有人拦着德拉科将哈利带走了，至少这个年级没有。

哈利被那句你想得美给吓到了，他以为要强奸自己，顺带羞辱自己的对手。omega狂热的发情期，让他只能静静抓着德拉科的袖子哭泣。德拉科一低头就看见一个泪眼婆娑的哈利。真是要命，德拉科想。他叫了霍格沃兹的家养小精灵出来，让小精灵把他和哈利瞬移到医务室。

哈利听到了德拉科的命令，松了一口气，脑子里一直紧绷着的那根弦也松了下来。这样一来，哈利彻底被卷入了情潮之中。他感到一个坚硬稍微带点锐利的东西碰上了他的后颈，然后他体会到了比以往自慰时只碰碰阴茎更令人疯狂的快感。他的后穴喷出来一股淫液，彻底将他的裤子连同袍子打湿。

“庞弗雷夫人，哈利他可能需要一点帮助，您这里有抑制剂吗？”德拉科抱着怀里刚刚因为被临时标记而微微颤抖的哈利。庞弗雷夫人刚想让德拉科把哈利放到床上，自己去拿抑制剂，就看到哈利后颈还未愈合的伤口。

“你临时标记他了？”她一脸严肃的对德拉科问道。“对，我觉得这样可能会让哈利好受一点……”“你究竟有没有认真听过我上的生理课？临时标记可以让Omega觉得好受些，但只适用于两个人是情侣的状况！”庞弗雷夫人生气的打断他，德拉科敢保证，如果不是哈利现在还需要他帮忙度过发情期，庞弗雷夫人一定会告诉斯内普教授给自己一个禁闭，再扣掉斯莱斯林几十分。

“哈利，哈利？”庞弗雷夫人把哈利移到床上，唤回了哈利一点点意识，“你是自愿让马尔福标记的吗？”哈利也不知道回答什么，他甚至不清楚自己被临时标记了。“德拉科，嗯，哈，帮我，我难受。”哈利没有回答庞弗雷夫人的问题，反而拉住身边的德拉科，还叫了他的教名。

德拉科再也忍不住了，他扣住哈利的下巴吻了上去，淫靡的水声很快传出来。庞弗雷夫人没有办法，她只能替两人将帘子拉上，再给那两个人施了一个静音咒和一个忽略咒。

德拉科相信庞弗雷夫人会帮他处理好的，于是肆无忌惮起来。他将舌头伸进哈利嘴里，钩住那条傻乎乎不知道怎么动的舌头。两条舌头互相摩挲对方，德拉科挑起舌尖，舔舐哈利的上颚。他手上动作也没停，一颗一颗解开哈利的衬衫扣子，摸上哈利精瘦的胸膛，将两颗乳首捏在指尖玩弄。

“啊，别，别碰了。”哈利挣扎着想逃脱这种陌生的快感。德拉科却又把哈利的裤子拽下来，握住哈利硬了许久却缺乏安抚的阴茎。哈利的阴茎很秀气，至少比自己的小。德拉科咬着哈利耳垂轻笑了一声：“小东西。”哈利被耳边湿热的感觉弄得腰一软，彻底没了推拒德拉科的力气。

德拉科一只手搔刮着哈利的马眼，同时其他四根手指抚摸着柱身。另一只手探向了后面的那个小穴。发情期自动分泌的液体已经将整个屁股沾湿了，德拉科手上全是粘腻且滑的淫液。他指尖碰到了还在翕张的穴口，每次开合除了流出更多的水之外还将德拉科的指尖含住，像是邀请，又像是拒绝他的进入。

德拉科顺着那些水，很顺利的将三只手指全都伸了进去。“啊，唔，好舒服，怎么会这样。”从来没有经历过情事的小雏鸟哈利，在德拉科把手指伸进去后，颤抖着想要高潮。可是德拉科堵住了哈利的马眼，不让哈利射出来。

“等我进去你再射好吗？”德拉科虽然这样询问着哈利，但一点都没有遵从哈利想法的意思。在哈利叫着让他射的时候，德拉科将自己狠狠送进了那个令他无数次魂牵梦萦的地方。德拉科同时松开了一直禁锢着哈利的手指。哈利几乎是尖叫着达到了高潮，前面射出的同时，后面也喷出一大波淫液，顺着德拉科的阴茎往下流，打湿了德拉科的耻毛和囊袋。

后穴夹得德拉科一紧，他凭本能抽动着腰，把哈利压在医务室的床上干的浪叫。阴茎被火热的后穴紧紧夹住，即时有淫水的润滑也不能大开大合的操干。不过这正和德拉科心意，他一秒都不想离开身下的那个淫靡的、不断蠕动着的肠道。他每次都将自己挤得更深，龟头狠狠撞到最里面的骚心上，让哈利不断在他怀里颤抖着达到更快乐的高潮。

“是谁在操你？哈利，看着我，”德拉科抽送间问哈利，他钩住哈利的下巴，把他整张脸从自己怀里抬起来。哈利的眼睛没有聚焦，显然整个人被干的失去了自主意识，只知道抱紧面前的这个能给自己带来快感的人。德拉科虽然无数次都幻想着哈利被自己干出爽的找不着东南西北的样子，但这次他更希望哈利能够叫他的名字。

“德拉科。是德拉科在和我做爱。啊，你快动一动，后面好痒……”“如你所愿。”德拉科喜出望外地亲了亲哈利的嘴巴，他的阴茎碰到了哈利的生殖腔口。德拉科倒是很想直接进到那个天堂里，但他并不想这么对哈利，他渴望和哈利的感情而绝非是因为标记而绑在一起的性伴侣。但他还是狠狠顶了一下那个脆弱的小口“啊，不，太快了！德拉科，啊，哈，别顶哪里。”哈利被顶的爽的又去了一次。

德拉科又狠狠抽插了几下，抽出来成结，射精。突然空虚的后穴让哈利没法适应，他感到风凉凉地灌进未合拢的后穴里。德拉科看着哈利腿根的精液痕迹，坏心得将精液涂到哈利的阴茎和乳头上，刺激着他的神经末梢。“唔，啊，别碰了，别碰了，”哈利在床上乱扭着逃避德拉科的抚弄。

哈利的阴茎最终还是在德拉科的玩弄下乱颤着，顶端吐出来一点和淫水没有区别的清液，显然是被弄过头了。


End file.
